thehorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fool
It was a dreary night; I lay in bed defeated but awake. I stare at the ceiling not blinking once. It begins to spin. I see stars revolving around me; it looks beautiful. To witness the cosmos in your own room makes you question reality. “Are we alone?” I think aloud. That question is not answered, just consumed by the silent darkness of my room. I continue to stare at the galaxy on my ceiling. I begin to feel uneasy; something feels off now. Something is watching me. But what is it? The cosmos disappears as I suddenly hear a knock on my bedroom door. A chill runs down my spine. “Who’s there?” I ask. Silence. I get up and off my bed, as my feet touch the floor, I hear a loud smash coming from my living room. I grab my bat from under the bed and I quietly sneak to my bedroom door; and quietly open it. A gust of cold wind is felt as the door opens wider and wider. I slowly sneak to the stairs and quietly go down them into the living room. The moonlight illuminates my living room, and to what I see; everything is in place, nothing broken, nothing shattered, clean. I stand there bewildered for a few seconds. “Was I dreaming?” I ask myself. As soon as I ask that question, I feel something breath on my neck. I quickly turn around to find myself staring at, nothing. “What the hell is going on here?” My head starts to hurt. I begin to hear crying all around me as my surrounding start to spin. “What is happening?” I’m starting to cry. “Is this even real?” “Am I dreaming?” “What the fuck is going on!?” I fall on my knees, tears streaming down my face. The crying gets louder and louder. “Stop, please stop crying. I didn’t mean it.” I feel something grab by my hair and force me up. My eyes meet with some creature with a face distorting and contorting. “YOU HURT ME DADDY…” It says with a terrifying child-like voice. “Honey, no! I-I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry…” “YOU KILLED ME LIKE YOU KILLED MOMMY…” I hear so many screams. “I didn’t mean it…” Children start laughing. “WHY DID YOU KILL ME AND MOMMY, DADDY?” “I DIDN’T MEAN I-” Something pierces through my back. Everything stops. Everything goes silent, my vision goes blurry. “Daddy… why did you do it daddy?” “I’m sorry honey…” Blood pours all over the floor. “I’m sorry honey… I was a terrible father…” I see flashbacks, memories of times where I had a family. I see my child happily running around with friends. I see my wife; my beautiful wife singing a song. Life was amazing. But still; I felt like I needed to be alone. I question life too much. “Are we alone in the universe?” “Why do we exist?” “Do we have a purpose?” “Can my wife just stop breathing?” My wife wouldn’t stop breathing, her breathing was agitating, so fucking annoying. I grabbed a large kitchen knife and stabbed her in the back of her neck while she was washing the dishes. Plates shatter on contact with the floor. My wife collapses to the floor. She struggles to breath. “STOP BREATHING!” I forcefully stomp on my wife’s stomach. She throws up blood. She goes silent. “M-mommy…” I hear. I look to find my loving child, with tears running down his face. “Don’t you fucking cry…” I threaten. He starts to weep loudly. “I SAID NOT TO CRY!” I run towards my child, and grab him by the hair before he could even react to it. I cover his mouth with my hand, I can feel the warm tears streaming down his cheeks and onto my hand. My son whimpers like a dog, it’s fucking annoying. Knife in hand, I put the blade right next to my son’s throat. The blade touches my son’s soft neck. With a single swift slit to his throat; he was silent. I stand and admire what I did. Everything starts hurting. “DADDY… I’M HUNGRY…” The creature that was once my beloved son rips through my chests and begins to devour my insides. It’s painful but I don’t have the strength to scream. My son is full. He grabs my head. “I’m… so… sorry…” Everything goes black.